1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise device and, more specifically, to an exercise device that can be arranged into varying configurations allowing the user to perform a variety of exercises and activities.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many exercise devices on the market today. The exercise community is continuously searching for an exercise device that provides maximum health and weight loss results while still being functional and easy to store away. Prior exercise apparatus have been disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,664 (T J Marston), U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,805 (K J Helton, et al), U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,007 (D Sithole), U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,838 (L J Jacobs), U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,536 (W T Wilkinson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,026 (W T Wilkinson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,509 (D W Hodgdon), U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,247 (W T Wilkinson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,001 (W T Wilkinson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,413 (J T Siwula), U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,945 (E Nikitits), U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,430 (W Berg), U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,016 (L Heftel), U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,593 (J C Perry), U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,273 (S E Feist), U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,428 (M Paysen), U.S. Pat. No. 310226 (D B Rice et al.). None of the above patents, however, discloses the aspects of the current invention.